


Accenti d'amore per le donne cadute

by WandererS



Series: Questo Nostro Mondo [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Angst, Canon Era, Daemons, Gen, His Dark Materials Inspired, Victor Hugo quotes, prostitute Fantine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: "Nessun maggior doloreChe ricordarsi del tempo feliceNe la miseria"Dante AlighieriPrima storia, incentrata su Fantine, della raccolta di one-shot Daimon!AU, ispirate quindi all'universo creato da Philip Pullman nella trilogia Queste Oscure Materie.Ogni storia della serie è a sè stante e autoconclusiva, e può essere letta indipendentemente dalle altre, ma consiglierei di leggere comunque l'Introduzioneper avere più chiara l'ambientazione e il tipo di fanfiction (la cui natura di AU causa alcuni elementi 'What if?').Le storie per ora sono solo due; l'altra èIl rosso e il nero, incentrata su Enjolras e Grantaire.





	Accenti d'amore per le donne cadute

 

 

 

 

 

Fantine passeggiava davanti alla vetrina di un caffè, rabbrividendo al vento gelido della sera nel suo vestito scollato. L'acquavite ingollata appena prima di uscire aveva ormai esaurito il suo effetto e quel poco di calore che le si era annidato nel petto era evaporato nella notte, lasciandola tremante in balia degli elementi.

La cuffia calcata sul viso, gli occhi bassi, percorreva quei pochi metri di selciato con passo regolare, come un soldato in marcia, soffocando di tanto in tanto un colpo di tosse. Il suo sguardo era fisso sulla figura che saltellava nella neve a poca distanza dalle sue scarpine consunte, il pelo color nocciola del leprotto stagliato contro quel candore: il suo daimon, Isil, unico compagno della sua misera solitudine.

Mentre la regolarità dell'abitudine guidava i suoi passi nella fanghiglia ormai mezza disciolta come un galeotto nella sua cella, la sua mente volò lontano e un amaro sorriso le increspò le labbra screpolate. Pensò a quel passato in cui tutto sembrava luminoso e perfetto, quando i suoi lunghi capelli color del grano facevano voltare gli uomini per l'ammirazione e le ragazze per l'invidia. Le si affacciarono alla mente ricordi di passeggiate e pranzi, gite in carrozza e vestiti raffinati, risate, facezie e baci rubati.

Non voluta, non cercata, un'immagine si stagliò nitida in quella massa di pensieri distanti e offuscati dalla nostalgia: un viso maschile segnato da rughe distese dall'allegria, i lineamenti duri e irregolari addolciti da uno sguardo innamorato di ragazza. Fantine tentò di imbrigliare la propria mente traditrice, ma invano: assistette da spettatrice impotente a quell'idillio di vacanze campestri e passeggiate tra le viuzze parigine, sentì le sue mani su di sé che sembravano voler lodare la sua bellezza con quei tocchi esperti, mentre Isil, fremente, stuzzicava sfrontato il daimon di Félix, Listolier, un serpentello indolente dalla lucida pelle color smeraldo.

Neppure il peso degli anni trascorsi era riuscito a cancellare il ricordo di quelle sensazioni, di quegli istanti di felicità a cui guardava ancora con malinconico desiderio. Ormai da tempo quella nostalgia non era rivolta ad alcuna persona, non era così sciocca da rimpiangere l'uomo che l'aveva abbandonata o le amiche che le avevano voltato le spalle, non più, ma le mancava la sensazione di essere ammirata, circondata da persone che apprezzavano la sua compagnia, in un mondo sereno e privo di complicazioni.

Aveva nostalgia anche dell'unico granello di bellezza e di luce che le era rimasto da quel periodo felice: la sua bambina, la sua piccola Cosette. Era contenta di non averla trascinata con lei in quell'abisso oscuro di sofferenza e miseria, ma con Cosette così lontana a volte dimenticava per chi si era ridotta a quel modo, e forse anche un solo sguardo a quel viso rotondo e roseo avrebbe potuto darle forza, aiutarla a non arrendersi, per lei. E invece doveva farsi coraggio da sola, consolandosi al pensiero che almeno la sua bambina aveva dei vestiti pesanti, tre pasti caldi al giorno e delle compagne di giochi.

Stirò le labbra in un sorriso amaro: il massimo che era concesso a lei era l'aspro bruciore dell'acquavite. Nemmeno quei corpi accaldati e sudaticci che le si gettavano addosso con malagrazia, colti dalla frenesia come belve affamate davanti ad un pezzo di carne sanguinolenta, riuscivano a trasmetterle un po' di calore, e presto se ne andavano lasciandola infreddolita e tremante, le dita intorpidite che frugavano il pavimento per cogliere il gelo polveroso delle monete da un soldo gettate con indifferenza.

Accucciata nella penombra, le ginocchia ossute strette al petto, a malapena coperte dal tessuto sottile e sbrindellato della veste sudicia, aspettava che il suo Isil si riavvicinasse e, senza dire una parola, le si accoccolasse al fianco per trasmetterle calore e conforto. Solitamente, dopo appena pochi istanti, Fantine si ritrovava con il leprotto stretto fra le braccia, il viso affondato nella sua pelliccia perché lo asciugasse assorbendo le sue lacrime.

Vedere il suo daimon, il compagno della sua anima, distogliere lo sguardo dai suo corpo, voltare il capo e accucciarsi nell'angolo più buio e lontano, dove rimaneva, teso e immobile, fino a che il cliente non si allontanava con uno sbuffo e un tintinnio di monete, era ancora più doloroso per lei quando le si affacciavano alla mente i ricordi dei giorni felici in cui Isil rimirava affascinato Félix insieme a lei e solleticava con le morbide zampette il ventre liscio del suo Listolier.

Il pallido riflesso di quella luce rendeva più buia quest'oscurità.

Fantine scosse il capo, riemergendo dall'abisso dei suoi pensieri, e rivolse uno sguardo triste e un sorriso carico di affetto al suo piccolo, coraggioso daimon, che continuava a consolarla e a incoraggiarla e a spronarla per il bene di Cosette, condividendo le sue privazioni e infinite umiliazioni ma senza mai arrendersi.

A un tratto, un grido spezzò la monotonia del suo cammino, e lei non riuscì a trattenersi dal sollevare lo sguardo.

«Quanto sei brutta!»

Abbassò subito gli occhi con discrezione, cogliendo solamente un cappello da benpensante e un guazzabuglio di colori mascherati da un ampio mantello scuro, con un affilato muso di ratto che spuntava tra le pieghe: un avventore del caffè era uscito a fumare e, appoggiato alla vetrina, aveva trovato un buon passatempo nel commentare al suo passaggio.

Finse di non sentire quel primo insulto, né alcuno dei successivi, che lo zerbinotto gli lanciava con triste regolarità ogni volta che lei gli passava davanti.

All'ennesimo “Sei sdentata! Vatti a nascondere!” un fremito dell'antica vanità aveva indotto Isil a bisbigliarle, pochi passi più avanti, un secco “Ignoralo. È uno sfaccendato, si diverte così.”, e lei aveva tentato di prendere un profondo respiro, spezzato da un violento attacco di tosse, proseguendo la sua passeggiata.

Aveva percorso però solo pochi metri quando all'improvviso si sentì svenire: le mancavano le forze, sentì coglierla una nausea come mai aveva provato prima, un'orrenda sensazione di violazione che la fece voltare con un movimento lento e scoordinato.

Quell'uomo aveva afferrato le orecchie di Isil, lo aveva sollevato da terra e lo stringeva forte con un ghigno sul volto, e Fantine poteva _sentire_ quelle dita estranee dentro di lei, in un punto dove non avevano alcun diritto di insinuarsi, uno strappo brutale che era per lei una violenza più intima di qualsiasi tocco sul suo stesso corpo.

Si sentiva debole, stordita, e il suo daimon, stretto in quella presa umana, così _sbagliata_ , così spregevole, stava impazzendo per l'orrore e il disgusto, gli occhi spalancati e supplicanti.

Serrando i denti e cercando di superare lo stordimento, Isil tentò di divincolarsi da quell'immonda stretta, si sollevò a graffiare il polso e il braccio dell'uomo con le unghiette affilate.

Fantine si riscosse, ritrovò la voce che quel gesto violento e assurdo aveva soffocato nella sua gola e gettò un urlo scagliandosi contro quell'infame, gli piantò le unghie in viso, cercò di arrivare agli occhi: glieli avrebbe cavati.

Finalmente la stretta che serrava il profondo della sua anima si allentò quando l'uomo sollevò le braccia a proteggere il volto, ma lei continuò a colpirlo a calci e pugni imprecando e urlando ingiurie, mentre il suo caro daimon affondava gli incisivi affilati nella carne di quel bastardo.

D'un tratto si sentì strattonare all'indietro e l'insulto che stava per sputare con voce roca e adirata le si spense in gola.

«Seguimi!»

A raggelarla d'improvviso era stato il tono secco e autoritario di quell'unica parola, accompagnato da uno sguardo duro e gelido come il ghiaccio. Fantine sentì il calore dell'ira abbandonarle le guance mentre quegli occhi spietati incontravano i suoi.

Ebbe appena il tempo di accogliere nella sua stretta il suo amato Isil, che le si era lanciato tra le braccia affondando le unghie nella sua pelle e il muso nell'incavo del suo collo, come tentando di insinuarsi sotto la sua pelle, di avvicinarsi il più possibile al suo cuore, dove era il suo posto, ora e per sempre. Fantine lo stringeva così forte da affondare le dita nella pelliccia color nocciola e nella carne sottostante, ma quella morsa dolorosa era per entrambi una gioia immensa, avrebbero voluto poter essere ancora più vicini, poter affondare l'uno nell'altra e non separarsi mai più. Non avrebbero mai permesso a nessuno di violarli ancora a quel modo. Isil era _suo_ , suo e di nessun altro. E Fantine era sua. Si appartenevano, erano due frammenti di una stessa anima.

La connessione calda e profonda creata da quella stretta spasmodica alla pelliccia del suo daimon era in netto contrasto con le forti dita che le serravano l'avambraccio in una morsa gelida e implacabile, trascinandola verso il lato opposto della piazza. Un grosso mastino precedeva quello che aveva riconosciuto come l'ispettore Javert, facendo loro largo tra la folla di curiosi con un basso ringhio autoritario.

Quando realizzò che quell'uomo la stava portando all'ufficio di polizia, non poté impedire al suo corpo stanco di cominciare a tremare. I brividi non si placarono nemmeno al calore della stufa, una volta all'interno, e Fantine si raggomitolò in un angolo, con Isil in grembo, gli occhi di entrambi spalancati e muti.

Vide un poliziotto poggiare una candela accesa sul grande tavolo di legno massiccio che dominava la stanza e Javert sedersi a scrivere in quella pozza di luce. Il suo sguardo, però, fu attirato dalla figura massiccia del suo daimon, a pochi passi di distanza, intento a fissarla. Nonostante l'ispettore apparisse serio e impassibile, la schiena dritta, il volto concentrato e inespressivo, il suo daimon sembrava tradire un certo nervosismo: teneva le orecchie leggermente sollevate e la coda dritta, come all'erta, i denti appena visibili nella pozza nera del muso, in cui spiccavano due piccoli occhi scuri. Fantine si sentiva oppressa da quello sguardo indagatore che seguiva ogni suo minimo movimento, accompagnandolo a volte con uno scatto nervoso della coda, come se da quell'attento esame potesse dipendere la sua condanna o la sua assoluzione. E, riflettendoci, era proprio così: quell'uomo stava scrivendo il suo destino.

Strinse un po' più forte Isil al petto, cercando sollievo in quel contatto.

Quella bolla di silenzio che si era dilatata a riempire tutta la stanza fu d'un tratto infranta.

«Prendete tre uomini, e conducete questa ragazza in prigione. Ne hai per sei mesi.»

Quel secco ordine, pronunciato da Javert mentre consegnava il foglio sigillato al poliziotto in piedi al suo fianco, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo, colpì Fantine come un maglio.

Si sentì come se le forti mani di quell'uomo, che fino a un attimo prima reggevano il suo destino, lo avessero spezzato di netto, come una penna d'oca consumata e ormai difettosa.

«Sei mesi! Sei mesi di prigione! Ma che cosa ne sarà di Cosette? La mia bambina...»

La voce le si spezzò, un singhiozzo le serrò la gola, provocandole un doloroso accesso di tosse, mentre si gettava in avanti, le ginocchia ossute premute contro il pavimento duro e bagnato.

Isil lasciò la sua stretta con un balzo scoordinato, privo della sua naturale eleganza, e le mani di Fantine si giunsero in un gesto di supplica mentre lei implorava pietà al volto della Giustizia.

«Signor Javert, vi chiedo grazia. Se aveste visto il principio, avreste saputo che non ho avuto torto! È quel signore che non conosco che ha... che ha...»

Un involontario brivido di disgusto le attraversò la schiena al ricordo di quella sensazione, mentre una lacrima le solcava il volto. Prese fiato.

«Lui ha afferrato il mio daimon, Isil, qui, così si chiama. Non stava facendo niente di male, stavamo passeggiando tranquillamente, senza disturbare nessuno. Ci ha fatto male, sono andata in bestia.»

Isil, le orecchie basse sulla schiena, ancora scosso da un leggero tremito, era l'incarnazione dell'innocenza, cercava di attirare le simpatie del daimon-mastino mostrandosi ingenuo e arrendevole, pur non osando interrompere la sua Fantine.

«Era già un po' che mi molestava, io non facevo niente, ero cortese con lui, non gli parlavo, lo lasciavo divertire... E all'improvviso, quella sensazione. Ho avuto uno scatto, è comprensibile, no? Forse ho avuto torto ad aggredirlo a quel modo... Il signor ispettore sicuramente sarebbe intervenuto a mio favore, se non avessi ferito quel signore... Fatemi grazia per oggi, questa volta, signor Javert. Come manterrò la mia Cosette? Non mettetemi in prigione! Vedete, è così piccola, non può guadagnarsi il pane, senza di me è perduta! Abbiate pietà, signor Javert, signor ispettore!»

Ora il suo volto era rigato dalle lacrime, sottili tracce chiare nella polvere che la strada le aveva lasciato sul viso, e persino Isil, abbandonata ogni parvenza di decoro, si era gettato sul pavimento sporco a mostrare il ventre bianco, tremante, vulnerabile.

Sentiva un tramestio intorno, una porta che veniva aperta e poi richiusa con un tonfo, rumori di passi e voci soffocate, ma tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta a quella statua impassibile dal volto di uomo e al suo daimon dall'aria imponente e minacciosa.

«Su, ti ho ascoltata! Hai detto tutto? Fila adesso, hai i tuoi sei mesi!»

L'ultima, flebile speranza si spense nel suo cuore.

«Grazia!», non poté trattenersi dal mormorare.

Ma oramai non aveva altro interlocutore che la schiena dell'ispettore, granitica e inflessibile. Due soldati la afferrarono per le braccia, ma prima che potessero trascinarla in piedi una voce risuonò nella stanza.

«Un momento, per piacere!»

Fantine alzò lo sguardo e vide un uomo dall'aria autorevole fare un passo nel cono di luce della lampada. Alle sue spalle, i contorni di una figura massiccia si delineavano nell'ombra.

Javert si tolse il cappello e chinò brevemente la testa in un saluto rispettoso ma con una punta di stizza nella voce.

«Scusate, signor sindaco...»

A quelle parole, Fantine si alzò, respingendo i soldati e, affiancata in un istante dal suo daimon, andò dritta dal signor Madeleine.

«Ah, sei tu il signor sindaco!»

Il suo viso si trasfigurò in un'orribile maschera mentre una risata amara, quasi crudele, la scuoteva. Nessun essere così piccolo e minuto aveva mai avuto uno sguardo così intimidatorio quanto quello di Isil, mai leprotto era parso così aggressivo.

Lo sputo di Fantine centrò il sindaco in pieno volto.

La reazione, però, non fu quella che si aspettava. Madeleine si asciugò il viso con un gesto composto, quasi delicato, e parlò con voce calma.

«Ispettore Javert, mettete questa donna in libertà.»

Queste poche parole, così inaspettate, all'apparenza così fuori posto in quel momento, in quel luogo, provocarono una simile reazione in entrambi: l'incredulità.

Fantine, data l'assurdità della cosa, si convinse di essere stata ingannata, in qualche strano modo, dall'acustica della stanza, e che a concederle la libertà fosse stato l'ispettore, e pensò di convincerlo a confermare la grazia raccontando la propria triste storia. Si mise, dunque, a parlare a mezza voce, narrando la propria caduta nel nero abisso della miseria, a partire da quel giorno ormai lontano in cui, dando retta a un mucchio di pettegole, il sindaco l'aveva cacciata dalla fabbrica. Da quel momento Fantine non aveva più guadagnato abbastanza, finendo col ridursi a una donnaccia di strada, pur di sopravvivere, pur di poter mantenere la sua creatura, la sua piccola Cosette.

Trascinata dalle sue stesse parole fino a convincersi di aver udito la grazia dalle labbra dell'ispettore, lanciando ogni tanto uno sguardo di disprezzo a quell'orribile sindaco che seguiva con gli occhi ogni suo movimento e sembrava bersi ogni parola, si avviò alla porta e, rivolgendo un cenno ai soldati, fece per uscire.

«Ragazzi, il signor ispettore ha detto che sono libera, me ne vado.»

Ma a quel gesto Javert si riscosse dall'immobilità, incatenato al suo posto dalle parole del sindaco fino a quell'istante, incredulo e attonito.

«Sergente, non vedete che questa sgualdrina se ne va?! Chi vi ha detto di lasciarla andare?»

«Io.»

Quelle parole avevano raggelato Fantine, che, stupita e tremante, si volse verso quei due uomini che si contendevano il suo destino. Solo ora li vedeva trasfigurati, come se un velo si fosse scostato a svelarne la vera natura: l'angelo della Giustizia si era tramutato in un demone che voleva trascinarla nelle tenebre della prigionia, e colui che considerava l'incarnazione e la causa di tutte le sue disgrazie aveva spalancato le ali piumate per farle da scudo.

Vide Javert impallidire, spalancare gli occhi in uno sguardo disperato, mentre un rumore sordo nasceva nella gola del suo daimon. Il mastino non ringhiava, non mostrava i denti, ma quel basso brontolio pareva vagamente minaccioso.

Tra le ombre alle spalle del sindaco si delineò una sagoma di oscurità più densa, più massiccia, che avanzò fino a portarsi accanto a Madeleine, dove la luce le permise di materializzarsi in un'enorme orsa dal lucido pelo bruno. Era eretta sulle zampe posteriori e torreggiava sugli astanti.

Un daimon di quelle dimensioni era insolito e, anche se nulla nella sua postura suggeriva aggressività, il sergente fece involontariamente un passo indietro a quella vista, la sua grossa falena-daimon che frullava freneticamente le ali accanto al suo orecchio.

Il daimon di Javert rizzò le orecchie e sollevò il muso, fissando sull'orsa i suoi profondi occhi scuri. In contrasto, l'ispettore chinò lo sguardo. Sarebbe potuto apparire intimorito, se non fosse stato per l'atteggiamento rivelatore del suo daimon e per la voce ferma e decisa con cui osò opporsi alla parola del sindaco Madeleine.

«Signor sindaco, è impossibile.»

L'orsa piombò a terra sulle quattro zampe con uno sbuffo che, più che di rabbia, pareva di esasperazione.

«Come?»

«Questa disgraziata ha insultato un borghese.»

«Ispettore Javert, ascoltate. Io credo a questa donna. E mi sono informato, ho saputo quel che è successo, la gente là nella piazza mi ha detto tutto: è stato il borghese ad avere torto. L'hanno visto stringere il piccolo daimon di questa povera creatura nelle sue mani, capisce? È inaudito! Secondo una polizia in regola, avrebbe dovuto essere arrestato _lui_.»

Le spalle di Javert si curvarono un po' di più nell'udire quelle parole, la coda del mastino si abbassò di un palmo, ma non fu abbastanza per farlo demordere.

«Questa miserabile ha insultato il signor sindaco.»

Il mastino arricciò leggermente il labbro superiore, si intravide un lampo candido, quasi l'accenno di un ghigno. L'orsa non parve cogliere la provocazione e si limitò a fissarlo con muso inespressivo.

«Ciò riguarda solo me. La mia ingiuria mi appartiene.»

«Chiedo scusa al signor sindaco, ma la sua ingiuria non appartiene a lei, ma alla giustizia.»

Quasi impercettibilmente, i due daimon erano avanzati fino a trovarsi quasi muso a muso, a pochi palmi di distanza, e parevano impegnati in una guerra silenziosa, fatta di sguardi e posture e vibrazioni di gola.

L'inaudita insubordinazione di Javert, non trovando espressione che nella sua voce, si mostrava del tutto solamente attraverso il suo daimon, non più incarnazione e simbolo della fedeltà all'autorità ma immagine di ribellione.

Il sindaco e il suo daimon, al contrario, apparivano imperscrutabili, quasi sereni, in quella battaglia.

«Ispettore Javert, la prima giustizia è la coscienza. Ho sentito questa donna, so quello che faccio.»

«E io, signor sindaco, non so quello che vedo.»

«Allora contentatevi di obbedire.»

«Obbedisco al mio dovere. Il mio dovere esige che questa donna faccia sei mesi di carcere.»

Madeleine parve pentirsi del tono secco e sprezzante che si era lasciato sfuggire in quel momento di tensione, e la sua voce si addolcì, mentre un brontolio soddisfatto si levò dalla sua orsa.

«Ascoltate bene: non farà neanche un giorno.»

Quell'inaudita dolcezza, quel tono gentile, quell'inappropriata imposizione di un sindaco nelle faccende di polizia sferzarono Javert più del disprezzo e della rabbia, e all'improvviso quel servo della legge si scrollò dalle spalle l'abituale soggezione all'autorità che pareva a lui connaturata e sollevò il viso, fissando su Madeleine lo sguardo fiero di chi non ammette la resa.

«Sono desolato di resistere al signor sindaco, ma io ero presente. Questa ragazza si è gettata sul signor Bamatabois, che è elettore e proprietario di una bella casa. Insomma, i buoni costumi, ci vuole un po' di rispetto... Comunque, signor sindaco, questo è un fatto di polizia della strada che mi riguarda, e io trattengo la Fantine.»

A quelle parole, il volto di Madeleine si adombrò, i muscoli parvero guizzare potenti sotto la sua pelle mentre incrociava le braccia in un gesto che aveva sapore definitivo, e la sua orsa-daimon si eresse nuovamente sulle zampe posteriori, come a rafforzare le parole che il suo uomo stava per pronunciare.

A quella vista, il mastino tremò, indietreggiando con timore circospetto, decretando la sconfitta di Javert prima ancora degli ultimi affondi.

«Il fatto di cui parlate è un fatto di pulizia municipale. Ai termini degli articoli nove, undici, quindici e sessantasei del codice d'istruzione criminale, ne sono giudice. Ordino che questa donna sia prosciolta.»

«Ma, signor sindaco...»

«Ricordo a voi l'articolo ottantuno della legge del 13 dicembre 1799 sulla detenzione arbitraria.»

«Signor sindaco, permettete...»

«Non una parola di più.»

«Eppure...»

«Uscite.»

Uomo e mastino, la testa alta ma la coda tra le gambe, non poterono far altro che obbedire.

Fantine li osservò in silenzio, con lo stupore dipinto sul viso, incredula all'idea di essere stata salvata dalle avide grinfie di quel demone in uniforme.

Quindi, rimasti soli, Madeleine si rivolse a lei.

«Vi ho ascoltata. Non sapevo nulla di quel che avete detto. Credo sia vero, _sento_ che è vero. Non avevo idea di essere indirettamente responsabile di tale disgrazia, e voglio porvi rimedio. Pagherò i vostri debiti, farò venire la vostra bambina. Vivrete qui, a Parigi, o dove vorrete. Mi incarico di vostra figlia e di voi. Oh, povere creature!»

Fantine boccheggiava nell'udire quelle parole, non riusciva a capacitarsene. La speranza di quel futuro radioso che ora volta aveva sognato splendeva ora di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi, più reale che mai, quasi bastasse allungare una mano per afferrarla e stringerla a sé.

Vivere libera, ricca, felice, onesta, con Cosette!

La gioia la sopraffece, e Fantine svenne.

Madeleine la sostenne, sentendo la sua pelle bruciare di febbre attraverso la stoffa sottile dell'abito, e la prese in braccio senza sforzo. Pareva piccola e leggera come una bambina.

«Beorne, il suo daimon...»

Con un cenno del capo indicò all'orsa il fagottino di pelliccia che si era raggomitolato ai piedi di Fantine, gli occhi socchiusi per la spossatezza. Il daimon si chinò a prenderlo delicatamente per la collottola, con una dolcezza sorprendente per una creatura così poderosa.

A un cenno imperioso del sindaco un soldato si affrettò ad aprire la porta e quella strana processione si avviò per le strade ormai deserte, davanti l'uomo con in braccio una creatura vestita di stracci in cui si poteva ancora riconoscere uno scollato abito da sera, e subito a seguire la grossa orsa con fra i denti un leprotto ancora mezzo avvoltolato, tanto che a guardarlo di profilo ricordava quasi una falce di luna.

La notte era gelida, e la neve che aveva ricominciato a cadere ammantava le strade in una coltre di silenzio.

Il sindaco Madeleine, lanciato uno sguardo preoccupato al cielo, si affrettò verso casa, i capelli già spruzzati di bianco.

 

 

 

 

 

Fantine fu portata a casa del sindaco e affidata alle cure delle suore dell'infermeria, nonostante la ritrosia provocata in loro dall'aspetto e dalla sconcezza del suo abito.

Era debole, febbricitante, la notte spesso si agitava in preda agli incubi facendo accorrere di tutta fretta suor Simplice perché la calmasse con i suoi modi fermi e gentili, la preoccupazione svelata solamente dal volo frenetico e irregolare del suo daimon-passerotto, Aletheis.

Non era difficile indovinare il motivo del suo malessere e l'oggetto dei suoi incubi: Fantine spesso mormorava nel sonno il nome di Cosette, e durante una notte agitata in cui era stata preda dei deliri della febbre Aletheis era riuscito a farsi raccontare la storia, a spizzichi e bocconi, dal leprotto che, tremante e sudaticcio, se ne stava accoccolato nell'incavo del collo della donna, incapace di recarle sollievo ma irriducibile nel tentare.

Da quella notte la suora si era ammorbidita nei suoi confronti, non la trattava più come una donnaccia di strada a cui era costretta a dare soccorso per spirito di carità cristiana e devozione al signor Madeleine, ma come una creatura sfortunata irrisa e tormentata da un fato crudele. Cominciava ad affezionarlesi, e la compassione aveva preso il posto del giudizio morale.

Quella santa era diventata un po' più donna, e questa donna un po' più santa.

Fantine, dal canto suo, considerava i suoi salvatori alla stregua di angeli, e quella casa un lieto paradiso. Nonostante la tosse che le squassava il petto e la febbre che la avvolgeva ardente, il pensiero di essere ridiventata libera e onesta l'aveva risollevata da quell'abisso infernale che era stato la sua vita fino a quel momento, e non avrebbe potuto dirsi più felice se solo avesse potuto stringere al seno la sua bambina.

Quando, ogni giorno alle tre in punto, il signor Madeleine le faceva visita, la sua prima domanda era per Cosette: dov'era, come stava, se era riuscito a farla venire a Montreuil-sur-mer, se era trattata bene là alla locanda, se era cresciuta, quanto era diventata alta...

Il sindaco accoglieva quel fiume di parole con espressione dolce, sorridendo alla tenerezza di quella madre così devota, e la rassicurava dicendole che la piccola Cosette stava bene, era perfettamente in salute, i suoi conti erano stati saldati e sarebbe arrivata da un giorno all'altro.

Non appena Fantine chiudeva gli occhi, però, una ruga profonda solcava la fronte di Madeleine e il suo volto si faceva scuro, preoccupato, nell'udire quel raspìo nel suo respiro, nello scorgere il lucido velo di sudore che le imperlava la fronte, nel notare il suo piccolo daimon scosso da brividi e tremori. Il medico che il sindaco aveva fatto chiamare le aveva riconosciuto un male ai polmoni, e in stadio avanzato. La questione della bambina era più complessa di quello che aveva fatto credere a Fantine: i locandieri che la ospitavano, quei Thenardier, non facevano altro che intascare i soldi e accampare scuse per non farla partire. Le parole del medico, e il suo sguardo scuro, lo preoccupavano.

All'ennesimo rifiuto dei Thenardier a mandare la piccola a Montreuil-sur-mer, all'ennesima notte insonne ad ascoltare gli echi lontani dei colpi di tosse della povera Fantine, decise di andare a risolvere la questione di persona.

Non avrebbe rischiato che quella donna e la sua bambina non potessero rivedersi per un ultimo saluto solo per la gretta avidità di un locandiere.

 

 

 

 

 

Senza il signor Madeleine, la vita nella sua casa pareva quasi sospesa, come se ne mancasse l'ingranaggio principale. Ciascuno aveva i suoi compiti e li svolgeva al meglio, ma quell'assenza continuava ad attirare i loro pensieri.

Suor Simplice si occupava ormai quasi da sola di Fantine, cercando di offrirle un po' di conforto nella penombra dell'infermeria quasi deserta dopo la visita quotidiana del medico. Dal suo sguardo trapelava solamente un affetto compassionevole, unico segno della sua preoccupazione era il frullare agitato delle ali del suo daimon, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire la mancanza della figura rassicurante del sindaco.

Fantine alternava ai deliri della febbre brevi sonni agitati, intervallati da violenti colpi di tosse che le squassavano il petto, e in quelle condizioni il medico aveva sconsigliato qualunque fonte di ulteriore affaticamento. Temendo che un qualsiasi cambiamento le avrebbe causato agitazione, soprattutto se riguardava la sua amata Cosette, si era deciso di nasconderglielo il più a lungo possibile.

Così le domande di Fantine, ormai assuefatta alla presenza del sindaco e acutamente consapevole della sua mancanza, ricevevano risposte vaghe, evasive. Suor Simplice nel sentir nominare il signor Madeleine distoglieva lo sguardo dal volto emaciato della donna e lo faceva vagare per la stanzetta spoglia, mentre persino Aletheis tratteneva il frullio delle sue ali e le si poggiava su una spalla, il capino reclinato, silenzioso come non mai.

«Oggi non può proprio venire» borbottava, dileguandosi poi con un accenno alle garze da riordinare, all'ora tarda o alla necessità di far riposare l'ammalata.

A volte giungeva in soccorso un'altra suora o una domestica, e Fantine riceveva spiegazioni più articolate: quel giorno il sindaco aveva molto da fare, l'aveva visitata mentre dormiva, la pregava di scusarlo ma era stato trattenuto alla fabbrica... Suor Simplice, nel sentire quelle menzogne, stringeva le labbra fino a farle diventare un'unica linea sottile e severa, ma si diceva che erano del tipo bianco, innocuo, motivate dalla bontà e dalla compassione, e le tollerava di buon grado.

Ciò nondimeno, non poteva mentire.

Erano passati appena un paio di giorni dalla partenza del signor Madeleine, e Fantine era più agitata che mai. Si era svegliata in preda all'ennesimo incubo, un velo di sudore freddo sulla pelle e il respiro spezzato, e le sue grida roche avevano fatto accorrere suor Simplice.

«Aletheis!»

A quel comando conciso il passerotto volò rapido oltre il lettuccio e prese tra le zampe una pezzuola di stoffa inumidita dal bordo di un basso bacile, che in un attimo fu tra le mani di Simplice e sulla fronte di Fantine. Il daimon poi si accostò cautamente alla figura sul letto, evitando accuratamente di sfiorare la pelle ardente di una donna che non era la _sua_ , ma avvolgendo protettivo le ali intorno al leprotto che le sussultava sul petto. Sentendo l'agitazione del daimon, vedendo i suoi occhi spalancati dal terrore, intuendo lo spaesamento che doveva provare dopo averlo visto in decine di pazienti, Aletheis cercò di confortarlo, di dargli qualcosa con cui combattere quel senso di impotenza.

«Isil... Isil, ascoltami! Va tutto bene, non è niente, un semplice incubo... Confortala! Devi farle sentire che non è sola. Mandale pensieri rassicuranti, strofinale il muso sul collo, fai qualcosa! Mostrale che sei con lei e lo sarai sempre, che non importano i suoi incubi e le sue paure, tu sei il suo daimon e non l'abbandonerai mai. Insieme siete forti, e potete vincere qualsiasi battaglia...»

Nel frattempo Fantine aveva cessato di gridare e stava farfugliando in preda all'agitazione, gli scatti del viso appena trattenuti dalle mani ferme ma gentili di suor Simplice, che cercava di darle un po' di sollievo rinfrescandola con la pezzuola.

«No... Abbandonata, sola... La mia bambina, me l'hanno portata via... Un letto vuoto... Sono sola... Un ratto... Sola...»

«Ssst... Non sei sola... Il tuo daimon, Isil, non ti lascerà mai: un unico cuore, un'unica anima, ricordi? E ci sono anch'io, sono qui... Finché ne avrai bisogno sarò qui, non ti abbandonerò, lo sai... È il mio voto, dopotutto.»

La lingua ruvida del leprotto parve voler sottolineare quelle parole solleticandole il collo, ma il fragile corpo fu scosso dai singhiozzi.

«E presto sarà qui anche Cosette, vedrai! Potrai riabbracciare la tua bambina, non è meraviglioso? Il sindaco ha fatto tanto per te, non dubiterai di lui, e ti ha promesso di riportartela, non ci vorrà molto...»

A quelle parole il volto di Fantine si illuminò, gli occhi spalancati come quelli di una bambina, ancora colmi di lacrime.

«Potrò davvero rivedere la mia Cosette? Presto?»

«Presto» concesse la suora con un tenero sorriso.

Fantine si era totalmente trasfigurata, sembrava più viva, la notizia le aveva dato colore alle guance e una nuova luminosità nello sguardo.

«Allora siate buona, suor Simplice, mandate a chiamare il signor sindaco. So che ha molti impegni ma troverà qualche minuto per venire a trovarmi, ne sono sicura. Devo chiedergli della mia Cosette! Ci saranno le spesucce da pagare, il viaggio da organizzare... Quei Thenardier non avranno nulla da opporre, vero? Per favore, chiamatemi il signor Madeleine, ora...»

Suor Simplice avrebbe potuto chiamare una domestica e mandarla a cercare il sindaco, e quella avrebbe senz'altro detto a Fantine che era impegnato e non poteva essere disturbato, risolvendo così la questione, ma non ne ebbe cuore. Non poteva, in coscienza, guardare quel volto aperto e fiducioso e gettarvi contro una falsa indifferenza.

Con la speranza di non peggiorare ulteriormente le sue condizioni, decise di dirle la verità.

«Non si può. È già partito.»

Un sospiro, e sentì come se un macigno le fosse stato sollevato dal petto. Non si era resa conto del peso di quel peccatuccio fino a che non se ne era liberata.

«Quando? E perché non me l'ha detto? Forse che è successo qualcosa?»

Suor Simplice affilò lo sguardo, pur mantenendo un sorriso rassicurante.

«Il medico ha raccomandato di non farti agitare, perciò niente domande. Va tutto bene, presto il signor Madeleine tornerà con Cosette. Non possiamo prevedere i piccoli imprevisti, i ritardi, le dilazioni, e tu devi pensare solo a guarire.»

«Ma...»

Suor Simplice si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

Sollevò leggermente il velo grigio lasciando intravedere la pelle diafana del collo e armeggiò per qualche istante. Risistemò il vestito con gesti resi esperti dall'abitudine e prese con delicatezza la mano di Fantine, poggiandole qualcosa sul palmo.

Fantine sentì il lieve peso di una piccola croce d'argento, ancora tiepida del calore della sua pelle, e sollevò lo sguardo pieno di stupore.

«Io non ho risposte da darti, ma forse Lui sì. Dopotutto, questa crocetta mi è stata regalata proprio dal signor Madeleine... Stringila tra le dita, prega per lui con cuore sincero e sono certa che il Signore ti ascolterà. Quanto meno, la preghiera dovrebbe esserti di qualche rassicurazione.»

Fantine sembrava sbalordita, e anche il suo daimon, ora accoccolato al centro del suo petto, la fissava con gli occhi sgranati.

Suor Simplice accolse il silenzioso suggerimento di Aletheis, che le si era posato su una spalla e le stava becchettando un orecchio attraverso il velo, e lasciò Fantine al suo riposo. Sperava sinceramente che la preghiera le fosse di conforto.

Sembrò che fosse esaudita: per i tre giorni successivi, Fantine fu un modello di virtù. Non era mai scortese con il medico e ubbidiva prontamente alle sue disposizioni, dormiva serena, e nelle ore di veglia se ne stava quieta, gli occhi spalancati, osservando il mondo in silenzio o raccontando con tono dolce, quasi nostalgico, della Cosette che ricordava dai primi mesi a Parigi.

Persino la malattia sembrava aver allentato la sua morsa: non si svegliava più urlando in preda agli incubi portati dalla febbre, la sua pelle non ardeva più con l'intensità oramai consueta, e persino la tosse che la tormentava sembrava essersi indebolita.

Quando Madeleine finalmente fece ritorno, Fantine dormiva.

Una volta arrivato non aveva voluto perder tempo: aveva scambiato con suor Simplice poche parole, chiedendo come stava la poveretta e, un po' rassicurato dalla risposta di lei, le aveva affidato la piccola Cosette per qualche minuto, di modo che si lavasse dal viso e dalle mani la polvere della strada. Era entrato quindi a vegliare la dormiente.

Fantine era coricata su un fianco, le gambe piegate e il corpo leggermente raccolto sotto le lenzuola, come un bambino nel grembo della madre. Al centro di quel magro fagotto vi era un piccolo batuffolo color nocciola, attorno a cui era avvolto stretto un braccio scheletrico, le dita affondate nella morbida pelliccia del leprotto-daimon. L'altra mano, seminascosta tra la guancia e il cuscino candido, incorniciava il viso, rivolto verso la porta.

Madeleine osservò stupito come sulla pelle lucida e pallida le labbra scure si stagliassero formando la dolce curva di un sorriso sereno, quale raramente aveva visto illuminare quel viso segnato dalla sofferenza.

Dopo un istante, l'ingresso di Cosette interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.

La piccina, lasciata la mano premurosa di suor Simplice, fece un paio di passi esitanti all'ombra del grande orso-daimon.

Indossava una vestina di lana marrone, leggermente sgualcita dal lungo viaggio ma pulita e di buona fattura. Il signor Madeleine fu lieto di aver pensato a portarle da vestire: non avrebbe sopportato di mostrarla alla madre con addosso quegli stracci sbrindellati che erano stati per anni l'unica concessione di quegli orrendi locandieri.

Non aveva potuto far nulla, però, per tutto il resto: il corpo ossuto, il viso smagrito e pallido, le mani callose, la pelle screpolata, i capelli secchi e stopposi... Una vita breve ma già costellata di difficoltà e sofferenze aveva lasciato presto i suoi segni su quella figurina magra ed esile.

Sul volto scarno spiccavano due grandi occhi azzurri. Quello sguardo, rilucente di tristezza, vagava sul lettuccio dell'infermeria, sfiorandone l'occupante con esitazione, quasi temesse di svegliarla.

Notò il corpo magro, la pelle diafana tesa sulle ossa sporgenti, gli occhi incavati come quelli di un teschio, incorniciati da un alone brunastro, i capelli corti e ispidi... Quella donna era così diversa da sua madre! I pochi, brevi sprazzi di ricordi si erano arricchiti negli anni di particolari più o meno accurati, impreziositi da quella mente fantasiosa di bambina, ma ora a quella figura angelica, bellissima, dai lunghi capelli biondi e le guance di pesca, si contrapponeva questo spettro di donna.

Fantine non era più una regina, ma, dopotutto, nemmeno Cosette era più una principessa.

Quasi avesse sentito il peso di quello sguardo, Fantine d'un tratto aprì gli occhi e, vedendo Madeleine lì in piedi sulla soglia, sorrise.

«E Cosette?»

Non aveva notato quella piccola sagoma all'ombra del grande orso bruno, la bambina che la fissava con occhi spalancati, la mano tremante stretta intorno ad uno spaurito topolino di campagna.

Un movimento sul letto, accanto a Fantine, e tra il candore delle lenzuola spuntarono due orecchie di lepre.

A quella vista, Cosette sussultò. Qualcosa di piccolo sfuggì alla sua stretta, e una grossa farfalla azzurra attraversò la stanza con volo irregolare. Un istante dopo la bambina seguiva la farfalla, le loro grida intrecciate a formarne uno solo.

«Isil!»

«Mamma!»

La voce di Cosette si ruppe in un singhiozzo, come inciampando su quella parola arrugginita dalla mancanza d'uso.

Fantine a quel suono si alzò di scatto a sedere, il viso trasfigurato dalla gioia più pura, e accolse Cosette tra le sue braccia, stringendola al petto con tutta la forza che le era rimasta nelle membra, come se non volesse più lasciarla andare.

Il daimon della bambina, intanto, si era gettato su Isil in forma di ermellino, saltellandogli intorno con tutta l'energia della giovinezza.

«Làssie! O Làssie, che bello vedervi... State bene? E passato così tanto tempo... Così tanto...»

«Ora stiamo bene. Quei Thenardier...» un brivido involontario scosse il daimon dai baffi alla punta nera della coda. «All'inizio non andava tanto male: qualche zuffa con i daimon delle bambine, più per gioco che con ferocia, e ogni tanto un lavoretto, si aiutava con le pulizie... Ma presto non ci permisero più di giocare, e ci ritrovammo a fare commissioni e faccende di ogni tipo, il ghiottone-daimon e la sua signora che facevano a gara a chi urlava più forte, vestendo la mia Cosette di stracci e lasciandola a dormire sul pavimento gelido, con me sola come conforto. Ho tentato tutte le forme più grosse a cui potevo pensare, mi accucciavo accanto a lei con il pelo gonfio del gatto selvatico e della volpe artica, cercando di darle calore, ma anche quando i brividi si placavano un poco le sue dita rimanevano gelide...»

Isil, le orecchie basse sul dorso, rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare quel fiume di parole sconnesse, lo sfogo che quella piccola anima spaurita doveva aver trattenuto nel cuore per così tanto tempo, fregando di tanto in tanto il muso sulla sua pelliccia candida nel tentativo di darle un po' di conforto.

«Le leccavo i tagli e le bruciature sulle mani quando le assegnavano qualche lavoro in cucina, la scortavo al pozzo in forma di lince, fingendo che il cuore non ci battesse come un tamburo per darle coraggio nelle tenebre della notte... Ma di giorno, nella sala della locanda, mi facevo topolino e mi stringevo con Cosette in un angolo, in attesa dell'ennesimo ordine della signora, cercando di sottrarci allo sguardo gelido del signor Thenardier e alle dita crudeli della sua scimmietta-daimon, così svelte ad afferrarmi al minimo accenno di un errore, e quella stretta spietata ci faceva male, così tanto male...»

Da quando aveva rivisto la sua bambina, Fantine non aveva detto una parola. Mentre una parte di lei ascoltava con il suo daimon il racconto di Làssie, Cosette le si era quasi arrampicata in grembo e lei la stringeva al seno come fosse ancora una creatura di pochi mesi, come se quegli anni di lontananza fossero svaniti nell'istante del loro incontro. Eppure, quel tempo aveva lasciato il segno, lo vedeva sul suo corpo magro e lo sentiva nella voce tremolante del suo piccolo daimon.

Ah, quanto avrebbe voluto prendere sulle proprie spalle anche le pene della sua bambina! Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per darle un'infanzia normale, serena, di giochi e canzoni...

Eppure, era stata lei ad affidarla a quella coppia di mostri, illusa da una facciata rispettabile, dall'apparenza materna e affabile di quella Thenardier.

Si asciugò furtivamente una lacrima dal viso, scossa da un violento colpo di tosse.

Vide lo sguardo muto e spaurito di Cosette sollevarsi su di lei, mentre la figura imponente del sindaco Madeleine si accostava al lettuccio dell'infermeria.

Notando la sua aria preoccupata, Fantine gli rivolse un sorriso incerto, che voleva essere rassicurante: non avrebbe permesso che per una semplice tosse la separassero di nuovo dalla sua Cosette.

Il signor Madeleine parve capire.

Uscì dalla stanzetta sfiorando con una mano la spalla possente del suo daimon, che lo seguì come un'enorme ombra bruna, e rientrò pochi minuti dopo portando una seggiola di legno. La sistemò al capezzale di Fantine, posandovi sopra un cuscino dall'aria consunta e polverosa.

«Cosette... Che ne dici di sederti qui, piccola? Il dottore ha detto che la tua mamma non deve fare sforzi, se vuole guarire presto, ma puoi rimanere qui con lei, se vuoi...»

Fantine si lamentò debolmente mentre Cosette si scioglieva dal suo abbraccio, protestando che la sua bambina non pesava più di un uccellino e non le dava alcun fastidio, ma la stretta di quelle piccole dita pallide sulla sua mano macchiata e callosa mise a tacere ogni protesta. Osservando quel visino serio e compunto, Fantine non poté trattenere un sorriso dolce e sincero.

Làssie, ormai quietata, diventò un pettirosso e volò in grembo a Cosette, che le accarezzò distrattamente il capo.

Madeleine, sentendosi sempre più un intruso in quell'intimità familiare, si concesse un sorriso di tenerezza e lasciò la stanza, accostando silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé.

 

 

 

 

 

Quei giorni furono per loro i più felici da tempo immemore.

All'inizio Fantine si ritrovò un po' impacciata nel doversi riabituare alla presenza di quella bambina, così diversa da come la ricordava, così spaurita, una piccola donna che il mondo aveva fatto crescere troppo in fretta...

Non sapeva neppure di cosa parlare con lei: la vita sua e di Isil negli ultimi cinque anni non era certo qualcosa che volesse raccontare a sua figlia, arrossiva di vergogna e si sentiva mortificata al solo pensiero. Ascoltare i racconti di Cosette sul lavoro alla locanda o le numerose umiliazioni subite dai Thenardier non era molto meglio: il senso di colpa le attanagliava lo stomaco, avrebbe dovuto assicurarle una vita migliore, era sua responsabilità di madre, e aveva fallito.

Aveva pensato più e più volte alle scelte compiute in passato, aveva percorso i sentieri che la vita aveva tracciato davanti ai suoi piedi e vagliato ogni bivio e ogni deviazione e ogni conseguenza, e quando Cosette si assopiva si lasciava andare a singhiozzi silenziosi al pensiero della sofferenza che aveva causato a quella creatura innocente con ogni sua decisione sbagliata. Finiva per addormentarsi dopo quelle che parevano ore, sfinita dal pianto, con il solo conforto di Isil, il compagno della sua anima, che sempre le era stato accanto e sempre lo sarebbe stato, unica luce nei momenti più oscuri.

Cosette sulle prime parve altrettanto a disagio davanti a quella donna dall'aspetto tutt'altro che rassicurante. Fantine era acutamente consapevole della propria magrezza, della voce rauca e raschiante, del viso scavato che la faceva rassomigliare ad un teschio, dei denti mancanti, dei capelli rasati che cominciavano appena a ricrescere, grigiastri... Non poteva fare molto di più che nascondere la bocca con la mano quando parlava e coprirsi il capo con una cuffietta di pizzo che aveva fatto portare a suor Simplice, ma soffriva nel pensare a come doveva vederla la sua bambina, così ridotta.

Con il passare dei giorni, nel silenzio dell'infermeria quasi deserta, Cosette cominciò a chiedere alla madre se voleva sentire una filastrocca, vedere le forme che poteva assumere il suo daimon, imparare un gioco, ascoltare una poesiola, e Fantine imparò a conoscere quella bambina timida ma curiosa, che riusciva a vedere la bellezza persino in quella stanzetta spoglia, nei giochi di luce sul pavimento e nelle ragnatele di crepe che percorrevano l'intonaco delle pareti a formare disegni intricati.

Suor Simplice e il signor Madeleine facevano loro visita più volte al giorno, fermandosi volentieri ad ascoltare le loro canzoni e i loro giochi se ne avevano il tempo. Il sindaco spesso conduceva fuori Cosette quando arrivava il medico per i controlli, con la scusa di farle prendere un po' d'aria e di sole, e spesso lei, con la semplicità che è nel cuore di ogni bambino, riportava alla madre una margherita o un sassolino dalla forma strana o dai colori sgargianti, e questi regali parevano per Fantine un balsamo migliore di qualsiasi cura. Sorrisi e risate animavano il suo viso, gli occhi splendevano luminosi e vivaci.

La prima volta che Cosette le aveva portato un mazzetto di fiori, margherite colte appena fuori dalla casa del sindaco, aveva insistito che la madre ne mettesse una sopra l'orecchio, come lei aveva fatto con la sua. Fantine, un po' a disagio nonostante il sincero entusiasmo della bambina, si era slacciata lentamente, con dita impacciate, lo stretto nodo sotto il mento che fermava la cuffia candida, e se l'era lasciata scivolare in grembo, dove rimase ad osservare le sue mani callose stropicciarla e tormentarla sotto lo sguardo inquieto del suo daimon.

Dopo un istante, sentì un tocco delicato e la frescura del fiore che si posava sul suo orecchio, seguita dallo sfiorare leggero di piccole dita sulla sua tempia.

«Sono così morbidi... È come accarezzare le piume soffici di Làssie quando si trasforma in un pulcino!»

Come a sottolineare quelle parole, il suo daimon diventò una piccola palla di piume di un giallo vivace.

Fantine alzò lo sguardo colmo di incertezza, sorpresa e deliziata da quelle parole, e vide solamente gli occhi spalancati e sinceri e il sorriso dolce di Cosette.

In quell'istante suor Simplice entrò a portare un vasetto con l'acqua per le margherite, e Fantine si asciugò furtivamente gli occhi umidi mormorando con voce arrochita un “grazie” che sembrava fin troppo accorato per una tale piccolezza.

Da quel momento, Fantine parve dimenticare di essere sdentata, smunta e rapata, scordò la cuffia di pizzo e si lasciò andare a risate piene e sincere.

Il signor Madeleine e suor Simplice erano molto gentili e premurosi, ma i loro sguardi di pietà notavano e compativano ogni sua disgrazia, e persino il suo Isil non poteva dimenticare ogni singola sofferenza inflitta al suo corpo martoriato, poiché attraverso il loro legame le aveva subite anche lui, una per una avevano vibrato nel suo essere come sferzate di frusta.

Attraverso lo sguardo di Cosette, invece, la sua dolcezza di madre pareva illuminarla di una bellezza che aveva visto svanire anni addietro, e Fantine si sentiva splendente nel riflesso di quegli occhi di bambina.

Riportò alla memoria le ninna-nanne con cui la faceva addormentare da piccina e le cantò di nuovo, nonostante la voce roca, e, anche se a volte dimenticava una strofa o un violento accesso di tosse troncava le sue parole, Cosette pareva udire una voce d'angelo.

Le due dormivano assieme: dopo che una mattina suor Simplice, entrando per la prima visita della giornata, aveva trovato Cosette nel letto della madre, stretta al suo fianco e profondamente addormentata, il signor Madeleine aveva acconsentito a spostare il suo lettuccio dalla stanza accanto, così che potessero dormire vicine.

Spesso Fantine restava in silenzio ad osservare la figlioletta dormiente, la bocca leggermente aperta, il viso sereno e disteso...

Non era insolito che suor Simplice entrando le trovasse così, le mani che si sfioravano, i daimon addormentati l'uno sull'altro, e si fermasse per qualche istante a contemplare quel quadro d'amore familiare, come commossa da tanta dolcezza.

 

 

 

 

 

Era tardo pomeriggio, e il signor Madeleine aveva approfittato di un attimo di respiro concessogli dai suoi impegni quotidiani per fare visita a Fantine.

L'aveva trovata, come di consueto, in compagnia di Cosette: distesa sul letto, le coperte candide ben rimboccate, ascoltava rapita la bambina.

Il sindaco si fermò sulla soglia, appoggiato allo stipite, ad osservare come quelle due creature sfortunate erano riuscite a riportare il sorriso una sulle labbra dell'altra con poco più della loro sola presenza. Notò con rinnovato stupore come il viso di Fantine sembrasse risplendere di gioia in presenza della figlia, gli occhi spalancati e luminosi che non si stancavano di rimirare il suo volto in ogni più piccolo particolare, quasi non si fossero mai posati su nulla di più incantevole.

Con una mano tormentava la piccola croce d'argento che portava al collo, strofinandone distrattamente la superficie con il pollice, e con l'altra accarezzava le lunghe orecchie del suo daimon in un gesto intimo e affettuoso, mentre la voce trillante di Cosette riempiva la stanza di un chiacchiericcio allegro, che si rifletteva nel volo vivace e irregolare della sua rondine-daimon.

«...E c'erano torri altissime, e tanti bambini e bambine che giocavano, e c'eri anche tu, mamma, vestita tutta di bianco!»

Un sorriso dolce incurvò le labbra di Fantine, che sembrò accorgersi solo allora della presenza del sindaco e gli fece cenno di entrare.

«Signor Madeleine, venite! Cosette mi stava raccontando di un castello che ha visto in sogno...»

«Un castello sulle nuvole!»

La bambina sembrava deliziata, quasi orgogliosa di quel particolare che la sua mente aveva ideato.

«Un castello! Sogni in grande, tu, non è vero? Beh, forse un castello è un po' fuori dalla mia portata, ma quando tua madre starà meglio potrete avere una casa tutta per voi, una villetta persino! Mi occuperò io di tutto, e potrai invitare quanti bambini vorrai!»

Cosette si illuminò, estasiata. Fantine gli rivolse un sorriso caldo e sincero, seppure velato di malinconia.

«Siete troppo buono, signor Madeleine. Avete fatto così tanto per me... Per noi. Siete un angelo, vi dobbiamo tutto, e io non so di voi nulla più di ciò che rivelano le vostre azioni, neppure il vostro nome di battesimo, eppure attraverso la mano tesa in nostro aiuto mi avete mostrato uno scorcio del vostro animo gentile...»

Anche il suo tono era insolitamente malinconico, e la sua voce sfumò nel silenzio mentre cercava di soffocare qualche debole colpo di tosse.

Le labbra di Madeleine si curvarono in un lieve, incerto sorriso, lasciando sfuggire un impercettibile sussurro.

«Jean...»

Fantine sembrò non udirlo e si volse verso Cosette, lasciando ricadere la piccola croce d'argento sul petto per stringerle una mano in un gesto di tenerezza.

«Cosette... Bambina mia... Ti saresti meritata una vita molto migliore di quella che ti ho potuto offrire io... Ma non è troppo tardi...»

La sua voce era spezzata, indebolita dalla tosse che la tormentava, e un brivido scosse il suo corpo magro; persino la piccola mano di Cosette le sembrava gelida al tocco.

Il violento accesso di tosse che troncò le sue parole indusse Madeleine a farsi più vicino, un lampo di preoccupazione nello sguardo, mentre Isil le si arrampicava silenziosamente in grembo tentando di darle conforto e calore.

Fantine si volse d'improvviso verso il sindaco, gli occhi spalancati e imploranti, la voce rotta nella strenua lotta contro quella tosse incessante.

«Pro... promettete...»

Madeleine non distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso tormentato, ma ad un guizzo di pensiero la sua grande orsa-daimon, Beorne, arretrò di qualche passo e fece risuonare nel corridoio la sua voce profonda e autoritaria, chiedendo di far venire subito il medico.

Fantine, sempre più pallida per lo sforzo, si volse verso Cosette, che le stringeva forte la mano tra le sue, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, e chiamava con un filo di voce “Mamma! Mamma...”.

«Promettetemi che...»

Per l'ennesima volta, la tosse troncò le sue parole, ma Madeleine parve capire.

«Lo giuro.»

Il suo tono era fermo, serio, i suoi occhi sinceri, pur se velati di preoccupazione. Si volse a cercare con lo sguardo il suo daimon e in quell'istante suor Simplice entrò trafelata nella stanza; in un angolo della sua mente sentì Aletheis dire a Beorne che una domestica era stata immediatamente mandata a chiamare il medico e sarebbe arrivato a minuti.

Fantine si era intanto voltata verso Cosette, come a volersi beare della vista di quel visino angelico, bellissimo nonostante le lacrime che cominciavano a scorrerle sulle guance.

Neppure le sue mani, però, riuscivano a trasmetterle un po' di tepore, sentiva il freddo penetrarle fin nelle ossa e nel cuore, la opprimeva e la soffocava.

L'unico calore che sentiva irradiarsi debolmente in lei proveniva da un punto appena sopra il suo addome e le intiepidiva appena le dita: non aveva bisogno di vedere il suo daimon per sentire il suo peso leggero, la pelliccia tiepida e soffice in cui affondava la sua mano, incapace di reprimere il lieve tremito che lo scuoteva.

Il centro della sua vita era quel piccolo fagotto di pelo color nocciola, che le era sempre stato accanto, dandole conforto e calore, ogni giorno fino a quell'ultimo istante.

_Non lasciarmi, Isil..._

_Mai._

Fantine si sentì mancare il respiro, non riusciva ad emettere che deboli suoni strozzati.

Ma ormai le parole non servivano più: lei ed Isil si appartenevano, erano una persona sola, condividevano un'unica anima e un unico cuore. Il suo daimon avvertiva la sua paura attraverso il loro legame profondo e indissolubile, attraverso i suoi pensieri confusi e atterriti, attraverso la stretta delle sue dita fredde, e mai l'avrebbe abbandonata finché entrambi avessero avuto vita.

Poteva sentire le unghiette affilate di Isil affondare nella sua pelle, quasi tentasse di trattenerla dallo scivolare via, lontano da lui, o sperasse, aggrappandosi tenacemente a lei con tutte le sue forze, di poterla in qualche modo seguire nella morte, e Fantine gli era così grata per ogni singola punta di quel dolore, per il suo coraggio e la sua ostinazione...

L'ultima cosa che Fantine sentì fu la sensazione della morbida pelliccia del suo Isil contro il palmo della sua mano, l'impronta ancora impressa sulla pelle diafana mentre il daimon si dissolveva come fumo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
